1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for removing unwanted heat from electronic components located in an electronic housing, e.g. a housing containing electronic components mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Prior to this invention various clip constructions have been proposed for removing heat from electronic components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,965, issued to T. G. Bailey, shows an electronic apparatus that includes an array of electronic components seated against a housing surface by a spring clip that is operatively positioned by means of a wedge that abuts a cover for the apparatus housing. The spring clip has a series of spring fingers that have pressure contact with the electronic components to remove heat generated within the electronic components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,324, issued to G. Roth, discloses an electronic apparatus wherein multiple electronic components are in pressure contact with individual spring fingers formed on an elongated metal clip that has retainers at its ends adapted to seat in pockets in the apparatus housing. Each spring finger comprises a metal strip bent into a U configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,362, issued to T. Solberg, discloses a specially configured spring clip for removing heat from an individual electronic component. The clip includes a U-shaped mounting portion insertable into a mounting cavity and a deflectable arm extending from said mounting portion.